Un día en el parque
by Telitah
Summary: One-shot de MakaxSoul. Un día Maka invita a Soul a tener una salida de amigos. En esa salida, varios sucesos tienen lugar entre los dos jóvenes, con el lenguaje del amor. AVISO IMPORTANTE: NO HAY LEMON!


-_Oi_, Soul. –Llamó la joven de las coletas, Maka.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el chico albino mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco, sentado en el comedor de la casa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Las manos de Maka, escondidas por detrás y un tanto sudorosas, comenzaban a temblar levemente. Soul, sin dejar de tomarle a su refrescante bebida, hizo una seña con la mano para que su técnico continuara el habla-. Te... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Soul dejó la lata de refresco en la mesa y miró a Maka, un poco extrañado. La chica, que ya se había relajado levemente, no apartó la vista de su arma.

-¿Salir? –Preguntó extrañado Soul mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a Maka. Ésta tragó saliva.

-S-sí, pero una salida de amigos, aclaro... paseos, comida y cosas así.

La mirada de Soul, que estaba un poco tensa, se relajó. Después, el chico cerró los ojos y asintió levemente.

-Que así sea. Necesito un descanso de tanto entrenamiento. –Finalizó él para después dirigirse a su habitación.

En Maka, una ligera sonrisa hizo acto de presencia.

-

-Qué extravagante. –Se dijo Maka a sí misma mientras aventaba una chaqueta verde limón a su cama. De la ropa que la chica poseía, no tenía nada decente para salidas como estas-. Tendré que combinar, entonces.

Maka busco y rebuscó en su armario. Montones de ropa y accesorios –la mayoría con un enorme parentesco- salían fugaces hasta la cama o el suelo.

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamó la joven mientras admiraba unas mallas combinadas: rayadas y estrelladas, una para cada pierna. Después saco una falda oscura con una raya blanca, una blusa sin tirantes blanca con rojo y una chaqueta pequeña amarilla.

-

En la puerta de la casa, dentro de Death City, Soul y Maka se preparaban para comenzar su salida de amigos.

-¿Estás lista, Maka? –Preguntó Soul. El chico iba vestido con una chamarra naranja, pantalones azules y tenis blancos, dejando su cabello blanco alborotado.

-Sí. ¿Te parece si vamos a un parque? –Mencionó Maka, sonriente. En ese momento, llevaba la ropa que había elegido la noche anterior a ese día y sus dos típicas coletas. Soul se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-

-Sentémonos aquí. –Dijo Soul mientras se acercaba a una banca del parque, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

-¿Ya te quieres sentar, tan rápido? –Preguntó Maka, decepcionada. Soul asintió y se sentó, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para ponerse cómodo. Maka se sentó también y suspiró.

Ambos amigos duraron así unos momentos, sin hablar. La sombra del árbol era realmente cómoda y relajante. Maka, que se ponía nerviosa, miraba para todos lados. En cambio, Soul, parecía que se había quedado dormido. La joven de coletas suspiró.

-Eh, Soul. –Mencionó mientras agitaba suavemente por el hombro a su arma-. Soul.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó su amigo sin elevar el tono de voz y sin abrir los ojos.

-Esto... no quiero parecer molesta ni nada por el estilo, pero optamos por salir para poder compartir tiempo juntos, no para dormir. –Dijo Maka.

-Nunca especificaste que querías hacer eso. –Se justificó Soul, sin alterarse. Maka se quedó pensativa.

-Pero aún así... si venías a dormir, mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en casa, o con Black Star y Tsubaki. –Expresó Maka, desconcertada. Soul no respondió, y Maka tampoco le dio la mirada. Al momento, el chico albino había regresado a la pose normal y miraba a Maka, con sus ojos adormilados.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, pues? –Preguntó Soul sin dejar de mirar a su técnico. Maka quería sonreír, pero si lo hacía, se vería bastante obvia.

-Pues, si quieres podemos comprar un helado. –Sugirió ella.

-Vale. –Se limitó a contestar Soul.

-

Los jóvenes amigos se dirigieron al carrito de helados más cercano que encontraron. Cuando estuvieron allí, hicieron su pedido.

-Hola, chavales. ¿Qué os voy a dar? –Preguntó el vendedor gentilmente.

-Yo quiero un helado de vainilla, por favor. –Pidió Maka.

-Yo uno de chocolate. –Le siguió Soul.

El hombre les sirvió sus respectivos helados, y los chicos se retiraron a la banca donde habían estado momentos anteriores.

-

-Este helado está delicioso. –Mencionaba Maka mientras comía atentamente su helado. Soul también comía, pero no hablaba; se limitaba a comer su helado y disfrutarlo. Maka miraba de reojo el helado de su amigo; parecía que ese sabor también estaba muy rico, pero no dijo nada. Soul, que ya se había percatado de su acción, acercó su helado de chocolate a la boca de Maka, sobresaltando levemente a ésta.

-¿Por qué...por qué lo acercas? –Preguntó Maka nerviosa mientras miraba el helado de su amigo. Soul se encogió de hombros.

-Pruébalo, si quieres.

-¿En serio? –Soul asintió. Maka trató de tomar el cono por su cuenta, pero la mano de Soul aferraba y le impedía a Maka tomar el cono. Temerosa, la joven de las coletas decidió probar el helado así. Acercó su boca a la bola de chocolate y sacó su lengua para lamer un poco del helado. Instantes después, la chica saboreaba el chocolate y sonreía, aún un poco nerviosa.

-Está muy rico, pero no tanto como el mío. –Mencionó ella.

-¿A, sí? –Preguntó, con un tono sarcástico, Soul-. Entonces déjame probarlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven albino llevó su mano rápidamente al cono de vainilla de Maka y la posó sobre la mano de ella, dirigiendo el helado a los labios de Soul. Maka gimió, nerviosa, por la inesperada acción.

Soul sacó su lengua y jugueteó con el helado de vainilla de Maka. La chica empezaba a sonrojarse, pero no lo detuvo.

-El sabor de mi helado es mejor. –Se limitó a decir Soul al finalizar la probadita. Maka suspiró.

-Como digas. –Dijo ella.

-

Rato después, los amigos ya habían acabado de comer helado, y seguían sentados en la banca sin decirse nada. Instantes después, Maka se armó de valor.

-Soul. –Llamó Maka.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero decirte algo.

-Suéltalo.

Soul había regresado a la pose de brazos atrás para descansar, con los ojos cerrados y tranquilos. Maka mantenía sus manos hechas puño sobre sus piernas.

-Yo... quiero decirte que...tú...m-me... –A la joven le costaba terminar aquella frase. O decía muletillas o repetía las palabras. Soul, que no era, lo que se dice paciente, abrió los ojos y miró a su técnico.

-Espera, Maka. Tienes helado de chocolate cerca del labio. –Excusó él.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó extrañada Maka por el radical cambio de conversación. La chica trató de llevar su mano derecha hacia donde Soul le había dicho, pero antes de que pudiera rozar su mano con su mejilla, Soul se le adelantó.

El joven albino posaba sus delgados y suaves labios muy cerca de los de ella. Maka se sobresaltó por la repentina acción y ahogó un grito. Soul se limitó a sonreír y lentamente se dirigió a los labios de la joven tranquilamente. Maka posó sus labios sobre los de él, dejándose llevar. Cuando se separaron, momentos después, Maka respiró hondo. El ahora beso fue corto, pero sincero y tierno. Soul sonrió.

-Si no era eso lo que me querías decir, cuánto lo siento. –Mencionó él, sarcástico. Maka dirigió su mirada hacia la de él, nerviosa. Soul sonrió, y acto seguido tomó a su compañera por las mejillas y la volvió a besar.

"Te quiero, Soul" Se repetía Maka una y otra vez en su mente, dejándose llevar en el profundo y lento sueño del amor.


End file.
